Secreto
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Draco ha descubierto el lado lujurioso y caliente de Hermione, y piensa explotarlo.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo solo los tomo para divertirme con ellos.

Este fic es Rated M, así que tiene escenas sexuales y si no te gusta este tipo de fics, no lo leas y si aún así lo haces, es tu responsabilidad.

* * *

La tenía arrinconada contra una mesada, con la pollera subida hasta la cintura, la camisa blanca y pulcra, antes perfectamente planchada, desabotonada permitiendo que sus senos salieran a flote, con el corpiño de tela corrido mientras que una de aquellas grandes manos le apretaban el pezón con ímpetu.

\- Por favor – le rogó, con la voz quebrada, pero demasiado caliente.

\- Por favor ¿Qué, nena? – apretó su clítoris y la chica jadeo en consecuencia, rendida - _¿Cógeme?_ – le preguntó él, demasiado divertido y excitado, disfrutando tenerla a su merced, escuchando sus gemidos.

\- Por favor, _para_ – su voz se cortó cuando él metió otro dedo más dentro de su vagina.

Oh Dios, se sentía tan malditamente excitada, que le avergonzaba. El deseo la hacía temblar, sus piernas flaqueaban cada vez que él se adentraba con profundidad, sus rodillas temblaban y si aún no había caído, era porque él la sostenía y las manos de ella se encontraban apoyadas en la mesada. Sentía la erección de él, palpitante, contra sus glúteos. Él se encargada de refregarse contra ella, mientras que sus manos jugaban con su clítoris. Él sabía, el maldito sabía, cuando ella lo deseaba y como se encargaba de esconderlo – aunque por lo visto, no lo suficientemente bien.

La tomo del cabello castaño y la obligo a incorporarse, la chica, sin fuerzas, apoyó su espalda contra el pecho blanco y escultural de él, aún demasiado abierta y de esa manera, él se encargada de frotar más su erección contra ella. Hermione tuvo que llevar una de sus manos al cuello de Draco y ladeo el rostro cuando sintió como él, corriendo todo su cabello para un costado, estampo su boca contra la parte baja de su mandíbula, besando y mordisqueando su cuello mientras ingresaba el cuarto dedo dentro de su humedad. La chica empezó a gemir y dejar salir de su boca leves grititos cuando él era demasiado brusco, pero ella deseaba que así fuera, porque necesitaba _más._

\- Estás tan húmeda… – lo escuchó susurrar en su oído, haciendo que se pusiera colorada de la vergüenza – Vamos, déjate llevar – le incentivada, sin dejar de penetrarla con aquellos largos y finos dedos - Quiero sentirte, córrete en mis dedos – la castaña abrió los ojos enormemente y se puso un poco rígida. Nunca, nadie, en la vida le había hablado así, con esos términos. Se sintió sucia, como si fuera de bajo nivel, pero su vientre tembló de placer, sintiendo calentarse y deleitarse con aquellas palabras.

Entonces él se encargó de meter y sacar sus dedos con fuerza, los cuatro, la estaba matando de placer. Hermione se puso a gemir como loca, quería apoyarse totalmente en la mesa y dejarse hacer, pero él no se lo permitía. La obligaba a mantenerse de pie, de manera tortuosa.

 _\- Por favor_ – volvió a rogar, pero esta vez ni siquiera ella sabía que le estaba pidiendo. Se sentía en un estado delirante, pedante, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos, gimiendo, jadeando, pidiendo más sin decirlo. La cogía con los dedos, mientras que la frotaba por detrás. Estaba colapsando de placer, estaba _tan_ cerca.

\- Córrete y luego te hare mía, totalmente _mía_ – escuchar como la exigía de esa manera no hizo más que asegurar su orgasmo. Y con un último grito gutural, se corrió en los dedos de él y ahora si la dejo caer, rendida, sobre la mesada fría – Eso estuvo muy bien, nena– lo escuchó decir, mientras acariciaba sus muslos con deleite.

La dio vuelta y la miró con un deseo difícil de explicar. Tenía las mejillas rojas, los labios rosados e hinchados, entreabiertos y un poco agrietados, sus ojos mieles no podían mantenerse abiertos, su pelo estaba demasiado despeinado, estaba abierta, _para él_. Acercó su mano a la entre pierna de la castaña, aun sintiendo el calor que desprendía.

Le quitó las bragas, totalmente mojadas, y ella no emitió ni una sola queja, solo miraba como él tiraba su prenda rosada a alguna esquina de la habitación. Se encargó de abrirla de piernas, todavía más y ella solo lo permitió, demasiado exhausta, demasiado caliente. No sabía que iba a hacerle, pero no le importaba, porque necesitaba más. Quería que él tomara todo de ella, en ese momento.

Le levantó nuevamente la pollera y comenzó a besarle los muslos, la entre pierna y ella no tuvo otra opción más que empezar a gemir, dejando salir leves suspiros y mordiéndose el labio. Cerró los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar aquel momento enteramente sensual que estaba viviendo y fue cuando sintió como la estaba chupando. Le estaba chupando el coño.

 _\- Oh, Merlín -_ jadeó, hipnotizada. Abrió los ojos enormemente y arqueó la espalda. Se sintió desesperada. Llevo sus manos hacía la cabeza del rubio, tomándole el cabello y gimiendo como loca. Eso era demasiado, él tenía que parar. O no. Que no parara nunca, era en realidad lo que quería, pero a la vez, Dios. Toda la situación era demasiado, veía la habitación moverse a sus ojos, se sentía mareada de tanto placer, sintió como la mordisqueaba y aunque en parte se quejó de dolor, era un dolor exquisito. Cuando terminó de chuparla, entera, levanto su cabeza y la miro. Seguía media arqueada, con el cabello revoltoso esparcido por todo el mármol, aún abierta a la espera de más, y sus pezones tan duros como una piedra.

Hermione se sintió totalmente humillada, porque le avergonzaba sentir tanto deseo, tantas ganas de que él hiciese de ella lo que quisiera. Le avergonzaba estar abierta bajo él, mordiéndose el labio y esperando que él terminara con lo que había empezado. _Tenía que hacerlo, lo necesitaba._

Se acercó al rostro, ahora casi bordo, de la castaña y la besó, y ella también. Se entregó al beso por completo, le rodeo con las piernas las caderas y sus manos fueron hacia su nuca, intensificando el beso, mientras que él le acariciaba su abdomen y le apretaba los senos.

Cortó el contacto para ir bajando, primero beso su mentón, para luego ir rodeando su mandíbula, su cuello, el medio de sus senos y por fin sus pechos, mordisqueando el pezón de Hermione como si su vida dependiera de eso.

La castaña, demasiado excitada, empezó a hacer movimientos pélvicos contra el bulto de Draco, y él, mientras le besaba ambos pechos, sonrió satisfecho. Eso era lo que quería, que ella no aguantara más y le demostrara que quería aquello tanto como él.

\- Ahora es tu turno – le dijo y ella lo miro confusa, pero entendió todo cuando lo vio bajarse el bóxer y sacar su polla al aire. Estaba totalmente parada, hinchada y ella la quedo viendo anonada por lo grande que era, abrió la boca como para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla y lo miro a los ojos. Miro aquellos grises y profundos ojos, esperando que dijera algo más, pero él solo ladeo su boca en una mueca de sonrisa demasiado pícara y con suficiencia – Acerquete – dijo con voz seductora, en un susurro y ella se puso de pie, bajando de la mesada. Él le llevaba más de una cabeza y hasta ese momento, nunca se había sentido tan pequeña e insignificante ante él – Ahora agáchate, ponte de rodillas – le mando y ella, entre temblores, lo hizo para tener su polla enfrente. Trago grueso, era el momento pero algo la detenía – Chupa, nena – lo escuchó decir, como en un eco y cerró los ojos – Es hora de que me devuelvas el favor – ella sabía que quería decir con eso. Él ya le había proporcionado demasiado placer, limitándose solo a que ella se corriera, pero disfrutándolo. Ella sabía cuánto él había disfrutado hacerla correr, chuparle el coño y haciéndola gemir como una desquiciada, deleitándose con aquel sonido.

Primero la tomo entre sus manos y lo acaricio, de arriba abajo, primero lento y luego apresuro sus movimientos, sintiendo como cada vez aquel miembro estaba más duro, más caliente, la fricción era demasiado y Draco gime. Y Hermione se sintió poderosa. Gime gracias a ella, mira hacia arriba y ve como Draco por fin cierra los ojos, apoyando las manos contra la mesada y disfrutando de como ella lo toca, enloqueciendo de placer _por ella_ , como ella misma había disfrutado unos minutos antes.

Y de repente siente todas las ganas del mundo de metérsela adentro de boca, y lo hace.

Lo lame, lo chupa, lo _succiona_ y cuando hace esto último, él no hace otra cosa que gemir con suplicio.

 _\- Oh, Hermione… -_ dijo en un susurro y la castaña se sintió muy caliente cuando por fin escucho salir de esos finos labios su nombre. Con ese tono. Con ese sonido. Lo mete en su boca hasta el fondo, hasta su garganta y él le toma del cabello, obligándola a que lo tome hasta el fondo. Comenzó a sentir como su vagina se humedecía a pasos agigantados y mientras le chupaba, tuvo la bizarra y sucia idea de colarse los dedos.

Draco abrió los ojos para ver a Hermione a sus pies, metiendo su polla en la boca y chupándola con deseo, y vio, como la muy viciosa, se metía los dedos. Sonrió demasiado satisfecho y se dio cuenta como lo calentó que la Gryffindor se esté masturbando en su cara, se chupo los labios resistiendo a acabar antes de penetrarla. La imagen de la castaña a sus pies, excitaba y tocándose, era lo más caliente que Draco había visto hace mucho, era como ver porno en vivo, era _mucho_ mejor, obviamente.

Sujeto el cabello de la castaña y de un solo movimiento la hizo ponerse de pie, lo que provocó que Hermione soltara un quejido de dolor debido a la brusquedad del Slytherin.

La chica lo estaba mirando con los ojos dilatados, la boca abierta y jadeante de placer, temblando entre sus brazos de deseo.

\- Tú sí que eres una sucia – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, lo que hizo que la chica ladeara el rostro sintiéndose de verdad muy avergonzada. Pero él la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a que lo mire a los ojos. Estudió su rostro pecoso, su nariz respingada, sus labios rosados y se acercó, rozando sus bocas – Y eso me encanta, _Hermione_ – la forma en el que decía su nombre, susurrante, como si decirlo en voz alta sea un secreto de ambos. Esto que compartían era el secreto más preciado de ambos y a Hermione le encantó saber que compartía algo único con una sola persona.

Dicho esto, la tomó de los muslos y la volvió a sentar en la mesada, y de un solo movimiento entró de lleno en ella, haciéndola soltar un merecido grito de placer.

La chica se abrió más, permitiendo que él pueda embestirla con más fuerza, apoyo sus brazos en la mesada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, moviéndose a la par de Draco.

\- Di cuanto deseabas esto. Dilo – le exigió él, mientras la embestía con más y más fuerza. La chica quería responderle, pero no podía, lo tomó el cuello y comenzó a moverse más – Vamos – le volvió a exigir y ella lo intento mirar, por una milésima de segundos, para encontrar como él la estaba buscando con la mirada.

\- Mu… Mucho… Malfoy… Yo… ¡Ah! – el chico volvió entrar hasta el fondo.

\- Lo sabía, nena, lo sabía – siguió cogiéndola y Hermione creyó que estaba en otro mundo, sintiéndose extasiada, con una extraña sensación de felicidad. Eso era mejor de lo que jamás hubiera creído. Era el mejor sexo de su vida – Vamos, sé que te falta poco – lo escuchó decir, pero no lograba procesar. Solo sentía el placer, el deseo, como si una sustancia caliente estuviera revolviéndose en su vientre – Quiero sentirte _toda,_ Hermione –

Cada vez los movimientos eran más fuertes, más bruscos y Hermione se desvanecía de placer, chillando con agonía, hasta que lo siente. Siente llegar su clímax y grita, tomando a Malfoy de los hombros y después de su orgasmo, llega el de él, llenándola por completo, haciéndola sentir satisfecha.

Pero él no quita aún su polla de adentro, la deja ahí, dentro, como si de esa forma pudieran seguir saboreándose. Y toma a Hermione de la espalda, abrazándola y ella recuesta su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Draco, respirando agitadamente y totalmente rendida entre los brazos del Slytherin.

\- Eso, Granger, fue totalmente increíble – lo escucha decir y ella asiente con una sonrisa débil en el rostro, más para ella misma que para él, porque es incapaz de hablar.

Entonces Malfoy la toma entre sus brazos, llevándola alzada a la cama y se acuestan, ella se arrincona contra el cuerpo atlético del rubio, sintiéndose increíblemente cómoda. Antes de caer dormida, le besa el pecho y refriega su mejilla contra él, en una pequeña muestra de cariño. Draco los tapa a ambos, abraza más a Hermione y besándole la frente, cierra los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír orgullosamente porque él siempre supo que la comelibros de Granger era más que una simple mojigata.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Sí, bueno, es el primer fic que publico y terriblemente lemon jaja, ni yo me creo haber escrito esto y menos publicándolo, pero bueno, acá esta.

Espero me den su opinión y que entiendan la actitud de Hermione, es como si ella no quisiera aceptar eso que esta sucediendo con Malfoy pero a la vez, bueno, como no sentirse como lo hace cierto? jaja

Si hay errores, sepan disculparme, es la primera vez que subo una historia y de verdad que me costó un montón hacerlo, estoy hace más de una hora intentando subirlo y recién empiezo a entender esto.

Saludos!

PeaceLilith.


End file.
